


A Chance to Begin

by Merfilly



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Eve shows up and wants something... a chance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A Chance to Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Prompt was K for Kissing

Maybe she had looked at it wrong.

Eve smiled as she brought a gift for Chloe, having seen so many things in her journey around the world.

"What are you — "

Eve quieted her with a quick, impulsive kiss before the 'doing' could escape Chloe's pursed lips. "Making amends, starting over, hoping for a way to show you I've changed?"

Chloe tipped her head. "You know he's gone, don't you?"

That made Eve take a deep breath and nod once. "You knew him. I knew him. We could share stories, maybe. Mostly… I want to know you."

Chloe accepted the gift.

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.


End file.
